Doble Problema
by AngieMorJim
Summary: ¡Aquí otra historia! RESUMEN: Po y Tigresa ven accidentalmente el espejo del Ying y el Yang. Lee la historia para encontrar más.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de la traductora:**__** ¡Hola! Bien he vuelto con este one-shot, si la leí y no se me pareció interesante traducirla para ti, y bien mi traductor de google chrome no sirve y no sé porque así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo palabra por palabra me llevó 6 días hacer esto pero espero y valga la pena ya que el resultado me ha fascinado. Sin embargo he traído aquí a compartírtelo empezaré:**_

_**Nota del autor original:**__** Hola chicos, aquí otra historia… tuve la idea después de ver el episodio en el que Po se divide en dos (Po malo) y también después de leer la historia de ShadowTeenGirl en donde Tigresa también se divide en dos.**_

_**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece es propiedad de Dreamworks Animations**_

Era un día normal en el Valle de la Paz. Aunque al parecer Po se metió en problemas otra vez. Como castigo tuvo que limpiar la sala de entrenamiento y la sala de almacenamiento (donde está El espejo Místico del Yin Yang).

"Como dio la limpieza." Se quejó Po mientras limpiaba el armario donde se colocó el espejo del Yin Yang. Po recordó el momento en el que se dividió en dos.

"Es mejor tener cuidado." Dijo Po a sí mismo: "No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder." Continuó limpiando cuando Tigresa entró.

"Hey Po" Dijo mientras entraba, "¿Has visto una de las cadenas de mi chaleco? Me preguntó si lo encontraste ya que estas limpiando todo."

"No Tigresa no he visto la pequeña cadena de nun-chuck. Po respondió. Tigresa suspiró después de la respuesta de Po.

"De todas formas ¿Puedo ayudar a limpiar? Es posible que lo encuentre durante la limpieza. Añadió Tigresa. Po asintió y volvió a limpiar unos cascos que se encontraban cerca.

Tigresa agarró una escoba y comenzó a barrer el piso con la esperanza de encontrar la cadena. Po, mientras tanto, estaba limpiando la parte superior del armario cuando se tropezó accidentalmente.

"¡Po ten más cuidado!" Tigresa le gritó mientras iba a ayudar a Po.

Tigresa ayudó a Po a volver a acomodar el armario hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo se abrió mostrando el espejo sin la manta que lo cubría.

"Tigresa gracias." Po dijo mientras se levantaba. Tigresa le devolvió el gesto y luego vio el armario abierto.

"Po ten más cuidado la próxima vez, no queremos que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo." Tigresa dijo mientras iba hacia el armario a cerrarlo.

Po asintió y se volvió a levantar su trapo, seguido logró observar en el suelo la cadena del chaleco de Tigresa.

"Hey Ti, encontré la cadena de tu chaleco". Po dijo mientras torpemente iba a volver a tirar el armario con el espejo dentro haciendo que se incline hacia adelante. Tigresa logró atrapar el espejo antes de que este cayera hacia delante.

"¡Po te dije que más cuidado!" Tigresa gritó mientras colocaba de nuevo el espejo a su lugar, se dirigió hacia Po para tomar su cadena. Entonces la tela del espejo comenzó a deslizarse y a caer. En el momento que Po y Tigresa lo notaron, miraron directamente hacía el espejo. Po comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras Tigresa seguía mirando en el espejo, como si estuviera en trance. Po inmediatamente cerró el armario y chasqueo los dedos para que Tigresa saliera de tu trance.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Tigresa dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿En que estábamos?" Ella pregunto.

"Oh encontré la cadena de tu chaleco." Po contestó mientras le entregaba la cadena.

"Po, gracias." Tigresa le respondió: "Entonces, ¿qué te parece si cenamos algo de fideos?"

"Claro después de ti." Dijo Po mientras hacía un gesto hacia la puerta.

"Gracias Po." Tigresa dijo mientras salía, Po la siguió.

Tan pronto como salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, el armario comenzó a temblar un poco. Entonces las puertas del armario de abrieron al mismo tiempo saliendo humo de allí dejando al descubierto dos figuras. Un oso panda y un tigre.

"Ah es bueno estar de vuelta." El panda dijo mientras vio a su lado un tigre. Po malo está de vuelta.

"Hey preciosa ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo mientras le daba un codazo al tigre.

"Nada que te incumba." El tigre respondió. "¿Qué tal si vamos a la aldea?"

"Buena idea Tigresa." Dijo Po malo: "Después de ti." Dijo Po haciendo un gesto hacía la puerta.

"Gracias de nuevo Guerrero Dragón." Dijo Tigresa mala mientras salía, Po la siguió.

Mientras tanto Grulla estaba vagando alrededor del palacio cuando se topó con Víbora.

"Hey víbora ¿has visto a Po?" Preguntó Grulla.

"¿Po?" Creo que lo vi en la cocina con Tigresa." Víbora respondió.

"Gracias Vi." Dijo Grulla mientras iba camino a las barracas.

Como entró Grulla, oyó una risita. Siguió el ruido a la cocina y lo que vio hizo que dejara caer su pico.

Vio a Po y a Tigresa comiendo cada quien un tazón de fideos, mientras se reían. Grulla meneó la cabeza para sí mismo mostrando confusión.

"Oh, Grulla que bueno que estas aquí." Po dijo mientras se alimentaba, instantáneamente Tigresa le dio un golpe con uno de los fideos. Tigresa se rio y tomo un mechón de tallarines de la taza y la colocó sobre la nariz de Po.

"Debo estar soñando." Grulla dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se fue aún conmocionado por lo que vio.

Como Grulla salió, Víbora se dio cuenta de lo extrañado que él salió.

"¿Grulla? ¿Qué pasa? Parece que no te vez bien." Preguntó Víbora.

"Así es." Dijo Grulla

"¿Qué es?" Dijo Víbora.

"Ven conmigo a la cocina y lo verás." Grulla dijo se dirigía a la cocina. Víbora le siguió y ambos entraron en la cocina para ver a Po y Tigresa todavía en una guerra de comida. Ambos estaban asombrados.

"¿Ahora lo ves?" Grulla dijo en respuesta a la expresión de Víbora.

"Creo que estoy soñando." Dijo Víbora.

"Eso es lo que dije. De todas formas, me voy a la cama, necesito olvidar esto." Grulla dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Víbora asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su cuarto también.

Con Po y Tigresa malos…

Po y Tigresa iban caminando por el valle derribando algunas carretas y asustando algunos niños.

"Hey, Guerrero Dragón." Tigresa llamó a Po. "Me estoy aburriendo, mejor volvamos al palacio."

"Lo que tú digas gatita." Po respondió y con eso tomaron su camino al Palacio de Jade.

Al llegar al inicio de las incontables escaleras, Mono y Mantis estaban allí.

"Oh, hey chicos ¿Dónde han estado?" Preguntó mono.

"No es asunto tuyo." Po le espetó.

"Ustedes dos andan en unos asuntos medios raros." Dijo Mantis.

"¿Qué dices pequeñín?" Dijo Tigresa.

"Espera ¿cómo me has llamado?" Mantis preguntó un tanto alterado.

"Ella te llamo diminuto ¿acaso no has escuchado bien?" Le dijo Po.

"Po, esto no está bien." Interrumpió Mono.

"Mira quien lo dice, el mono sin cerebro." Dijo burlonamente Tigresa por Po. Mono y Mantis se miraron entre sí.

Las malas versiones de Po y Tigresa se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras tanto los Po y Tigresa buenos terminaron su guerra de comida, así mismo se dedicaron a dejar la cocina limpia, y salieron rumbo al árbol sagrado de la sabiduría celestial.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y miraron al valle pacíficamente. Tigresa apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Po haciendo que se sonrojará un poco.

"¿No es hermoso el valle desde aquí?" Tigresa dijo en un suspiro.

"Si." Po respondió

Po y Tigresa se quedaron mutuamente.

"No tan hermosa como tú." Añadió Po.

Entonces, inconscientemente los dos comenzaron a acercarse sintiendo la respiración del uno al otro conectando sus labios en un profundo pero calmado beso. Ambos se sentían como si estaban en un mundo diferente.

Mientras tanto con Po y Tigresa malos…

Las versiones malas de Po y Tigresa estaban cenando unos fideos en la cocina. Grulla y Víbora salían de sus habitaciones.

"Hola chicos." Dijo Grulla. "Acabo de tener un sueño loco."

"Si, yo también." Viper agregó.

"¿Y sobre qué era?" Dijo Po.

"Bueno fue una lucha de comida entre ustedes dos." Grulla respondió.

"No me interesa niño de mamá." Dijo Po.

"Ya lo sé pero… espera, ¿qué has dicho?" Preguntó Grulla sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Ya lo has oído cuello de lápiz." Tigresa respondió.

"Bueno eso no es agradable Tigresa." Viper se unió.

"¿Qué dices dientes?" Tigresa gruño.

Víbora le dio una mirada enfurecida junto con siseos.

"Ahora ¿Ustedes dos pueden desaparecer ahora?" Po dijo: "Oh tal vez quisieras otra guerra de comida." Po añadió, agarrando un plato con pasta de frijol. Tigresa cogió el plato de albóndigas.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos Víbora." Grulla advirtió.

"De acuerdo." Ambos se alejaron, furiosos por tal comportamiento.

Con Po Y Tigresa buenos…

Mientras tanto los dos tortolitos iban caminando de regreso a las habitaciones mientras iban tomados de las manos (en este caso sería patas xD)

Ambos se toparon con unos furiosos Grulla y Víbora.

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal su día?" Preguntó Po.

"No es asunto tuyo." Grulla respondió.

"Oh si nos vemos." Dijeron Po y Tigresa de camino a las habitaciones.

Grulla y Viper los fulminaron con la mirada, a la vez tenían un signo de interrogación en modo de confusión.

_**En cuanto a la historia anterior (La búsqueda) estoy dudando si seguirla o no ya que no tengo cabeza para ponerle un trama y como he formateado mi computadora debido a un problema del sistema operativo se dañó o tuve otra opción más que esa**_. _**Quiero agradecer a feliks y a Mecherazo oww ellos no se me han subido el ánimo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Contestare reviews (es la primera vez que lo hago xD)**_

_**Leonard Kenway: Gracias (?) Bien la verdad no se me ocurre nada para la otra historia pero bien trataré y espero pronto te lleves una sorpresa.**_

_**GHOST435: ¿Debo agradecer?**_

_**Jeffersongongora: Aquí está el capítulo ¡Disfrutalo!**_

_**BrisTigressandPo: No lo haré, por eso aquí está el capítulo sabrás que es lo que pasará.**_

_**Bien eso es todo aquí te dejo con la parte final de esta historia, y ya no sé qué más decir.**_

_**Ya sabes Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece si no a Dreamworks y eso… ¡Aquí voy!**_

"Espera… pensé que estaba en las barracas hace un rato." Viper pensó.

A medida que la pareja se fue a los cuarteles, oyeron algo en la cocina. Fueron a ver y observaron a Po y Tigresa malos haciendo una lucha de ¿Fuerzas? Los dos luchadores al darse cuenta de que los veían detuvieron inmediatamente el juego.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Po Malo.

"¿Y porque te pareces a nosotros?" Añadió Tigresa.

"Yo-yo soy P-Po." Po Bueno respondió.

"Y yo-yo soy Tigresa." Continuó Tigresa.

"¡Tonterías, soy Po, el poderoso Guerrero Dragón!" Po malo dijo.

"Y ¡yo soy Tigresa, líder de los cinco furiosos y una guerrera radical!" Dijo la parte mala de Tigresa.

"No, yo soy Po." Dijo Po bueno.

"Y yo soy Tigresa." Dijo Tigresa buena.

Entonces los cuatro se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

"¡El espejo místico del Ying y Yang!" Dijeron todos juntos.

"_Oh no, otra vez no."_ Po bueno pensó.

"_Hmmm… Creo que ahora si debo asegurarme de que ese maldito espejo sea destruido."_ Po malo pensó.

Entonces, tanto las partes malas y buenas de Po y Tigresa salieron al mismo tiempo. Ambos llegaron al patio y empezaron a luchar entre sí, uno de ellos rodó por el suelo.

"¿Dónde te parece que vas?" Ambos Po mencionaron.

Tanto la buena y mala Tigresa observaban.

"Po…" Ambas soltaron un suspiro.

"Es divertido, rechoncho y lindo." Dijo la buena Tigresa.

"Es fuerte, persistente y atractivo." Dijo la mala Tigresa.

"Es por eso que lo quiero." Ambas volvieron a soltar un suspiro.

Los dos Po continuaron en su pelea hasta que ambas Tigresas deciden detenerlos. Cada una de ellas tomó a su _Po correspondiente_.

"Vamos, Po" Ambas Tigresas dijeron al mismo tiempo arrastrando a su propio Po. Lo que no sabían era que tomaron al equivocado.

Con Po bueno…

"¡Tigresa suéltame!" Po gimió. Tigresa simplemente lo ignoró.

"¡Vamos Tigresa, tengo que hablar con Shifu!" Po volvió a gemir.

"¿Qué es tan importante Guerrero Dragón? ¿Qué tienes que decirle a ese estúpido Shifu?" Dijo Tigresa mala.

"¡Tengo que decirle a Shifu sobre el Espejo de Yin y Yang!" Po dijo mientras trataba de correr pero Tigresa se apoderó de él. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando: _Ella debe ser la parte mala de Tigresa._

"¿Por qué no pudiste pasar tiempo conmigo?" Mala Tigresa preguntó mientras sacaba a Po.

"¡Esto es importante!" Po respondió nervioso.

"Tal vez cambie de opinión" Tigresa dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con Po malo…

"¡Vamos gatita! ¡Suéltame!" Dijo que el mal Po.

"Está bien." Tigresa dijo mientras soltaba Po.

"Gracias." Po dijo: "¡Ahora que destruir esa estúpida Espejo de Yin y Yang!"

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir destruir?" Preguntó Tigresa.

"Si quiero estar aquí para siempre tengo que destruir ese espejo." Dijo Po.

Entonces Tigresa se dio cuenta de que no era Po bueno, tenía que decirle a Shifu sobre esto.

"¡Po, no lo hagas!" Tigresa declaró.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te quieres quedar aquí para siempre?" Preguntó Mala Po. Entonces supo lo que pasó.

"Espera, ¿no eres la parte mala de la tigresa?". Po malo dijo: "¡Pero usted no puedes impedirme llegar a ese espejo!" Po dijo mientras trataba de huir.

"Puede que no te deje, pero puedo hacer que llegues más lento." Tigresa buena dijo mientras le trababa los pies a Po, haciéndole caer hasta el inicio de las escaleras.

"Lo siento," Tigresa buena dijo cuándo salió a buscar a Shifu.

Tigresa encontró a Shifu en la Sala de los Héroes, como siempre.

"Maestro Shifu!" Tigresa gritó mientras iba corriendo

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Tigresa?" Preguntó el maestro Shifu.

"El Espejo de Yin y Yang, Po y Yo accidentalmente miramos y ahora hay dos de nosotros." Tigresa respondió.

"¿Qué?" Shifu dijo: "¿Y dónde está el mal Tigresa y dónde está Po, los dos de ellos?"

"No lo sé, pero sé que está el mal Po se encuentra en la parte inferior de las escaleras lo tiré allí para evitar que él destruya el espejo." Tigresa respondió.

"Tenemos que decirle a los Cinco sobre esto." Maestro Shifu dijo, al salir corriendo de la sala con Tigresa siguiéndolo. Ellos se unieron a los Cinco y les dijeron lo que pasó.

"Así que por eso Tigresa y Po estaban teniendo una pelea de comida." Dijo Crane. Tigresa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"¿Y por qué Tigresa y Po vieron el espejo?" Mono añadió.

"¡Vamos, tenemos que hacer todo de vuelta de la normalidad antes de la puesta del sol o antes de que Po destruya el espejo!" Shifu dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento. "¡En primer lugar, tenemos que encontrar a la otra Tigresa y al otro Po!" Dijo el maestro Shifu. Entonces escucharon un pequeño grito cerca.

Siguieron el sonido a un árbol cercano y todas sus bocas se abrían abierto.

"Los encontré." Dijo Mantis.

La Tigresa mala estaba besando a Po bueno que estaba mirando muy nervioso y estaba tratando de escapar de su alcance.

"Chicos... ayuda..." Po murmuró.

Shifu se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Tigresa mala. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a los Cinco.

"¿Qué?" Ella gritó. Entonces se dio cuenta de estaba la otra Tigresa.

"¿Qué quieren ustedes? ¿Especialmente tú?" Preguntó Mala Tigresa.

El grupo se limitó a mirarla hasta que la buena Tigresa habló.

"Agárrenla antes de que escape." Ella dijo con calma, entonces los Cinco toda agarró el mal Tigresa.

"Pero que…" Tigresa mala dijo mientras trataba de escapar, pero Shifu realiza un punto de presión sobre ella que la hizo detenerse, y también hizo que la otra Tigresa cayera al suelo.

"Consigan el espejo." Shifu suspiró entonces los cinco llevaron tanto la buena y la mala a donde vieron el espejo del yin yang por última vez.

Shifu se quedó con Po.

"Así que..." Po comenzó, "Sobre lo que pasó..."

"No hay necesidad de explicar panda." Dijo el maestro Shifu.

Entonces una luz brillante vino de la sala de entrenamiento. Po y Shifu entró para ver a los Cinco y sólo una tigresa. Shifu pasó cerca de Tigresa, que estaba en el suelo y todavía paralizada cosa que le quitó después.

"Bueno, ahora problema de Tigresa 'está hecho, ahora es mi turno." Dijo Po. Los Cinco asintió y salió con Shifu y Po con el espejo.

"Muy bien, ahora este es el plan." Shifu comenzó.

Con Po malo…

Po malo estaba ahora en la parte superior del árbol sagrado mientras se estiraba la espalda.

"¡Caray!, Sí que Tigresa tiene un lado amable." Po dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento, "Ahora es tiempo para destruir ese espejo."

Entró y miró a su alrededor, _'Todo parece normal.'_ pesó Po. Luego se acercó a la sala de almacenamiento.

De la nada, los Cinco lo atacaron. Po lo esquivó y los bloqueó con facilidad.

"¡Yo ya esperaba que eso suceda!" Po dijo mientras esquivaba. Se dio cuenta de que Po bueno y Shifu estaban muy por detrás de los Cinco, Shifu sostenía el espejo.

"Ahora discúlpenme y vean como destruyo ese espejo." Po dijo mientras se abalanzó sobre los Cinco. Pateó a Mantis fuera del camino y lanzó a Viper y a Crane. Tomó a Mono por su cola y logró arrojarlo a una distancia cerca de Tigresa. Aunque logró sacar a los cinco fuera del camino como si fuese una pelea real. Entonces Po se lanzó hacia Shifu.

Shifu sonrió mientras este realizó un punto de presión con Po bueno, haciéndole caer al suelo. Antes de que Po malo puede notar, él se desplomó al suelo, paralizado también.

_'¡NO!'_ Po malo pensó.

Entonces los Cinco ayudaron a Po malo e hicieron que mirara el espejo, asegurándose de que ellos no vieran el espejo y el sí. Una gran luz brillante destelló a través de la sala de entrenamiento de nuevo. Después de la luz atenuada acabó, los Cinco y Shifu echaron un vistazo para ver un panda tendido en el suelo, paralizado. Shifu lo des-paralizó y dio un paso atrás.

Po se levantó y gruñó. "¿Realmente tuvieron que paralizarme?" Dijo Po.

"Es para que volvieras a ver el espejo, me alegra que ya todo esté a la normalidad." Dijo Shifu.

Después de algunas conversaciones, Shifu salió a meditar. Los Cinco se retiraron todos para ir a hacer lo que quieren hacer, a excepción Tigresa que se quedó en la sala de entrenamiento con Po.

"Así que..." Tigresa comenzó, "Acerca de lo que ha pasado." Ella dijo con nerviosismo.

Po sonrió un poco y luego se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Tigresa se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le correspondió el beso.

"No hay necesidad de recordar lo que pasó." Po dijo cuando finalmente rompió el beso. "Hoy fue un día increíble." Añadió Po. Entonces Tigresa comenzó a besarlo, así, sin saberlo ellos, el maestro Shifu estaba observando.

"Ah, el amor joven." Shifu suspiró feliz.

**Fin ¡Hay! Al fin bien un final bonito ¿creo? Pero bien solo para avisar que no sé cuándo volveré a escribir oh ¿Por qué? No se he estado pasando situaciones bastantes complicadas, y pues eso me quita tiempo ¡Hasta para pensar! Bien espero tu review.**

_**Angie:3**_


End file.
